The present invention relates generally to macromolecular compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods of making and using macromolecular ketoaldehyde compositions that have chemical binding properties.
In general, materials are known and used to remove constituents from fluids for a number of different applications including, for example, industrial, recreational, therapeutic, diagnostic and/or the like. For example, cationic polymers, anionic polymers and combinations thereof are typically used to purify a variety of different aqueous streams, such as industrial process streams, via ion exchange, flocculation or other suitable mechanism. Other materials are generally known as sorbent materials. The physiochemical properties of these types of materials enable them to remove suitable types of constituents from fluid via adsorption, absorbtion, chemisorption, chemical binding and/or other suitable mechanisms.
In general, polymeric materials are known in the art that are capable of removing nitrogen-containing compounds, such as urea, creatinine, proteins, amino acids, glyco-proteins and/or other metabolic waste in solution. These types of materials contain a functional group(s) that chemically bind with urea or other like compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,753 and 4,012,317 disclose an alkenylaromatic polymer containing phenylglyoxal that can function to chemically bind urea. As disclosed, the process for making the glyoxal-functionalized polymer, in general, includes the preparation of a poly-p-vinylacetophenone. Next, a phenacyl bromide is formed. This is followed by a separate step that includes the oxidation of the poly-p-vinylphenacetyl halide to form the phenylglyoxal groups. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3, 933, 753, columns 7 and 8.
Another example of a polymeric material capable of removing urea or the like in solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,200. This material includes a tricarbonyl functionality commonly known as ninhydrin. The general formula of the polymeric material (P-ninhydrin) is shown below:

The ninhydrin-containing material may produce better urea uptake levels as compared to, for example, the glyoxal-containing materials discussed above. However, the ninhydrin product is expensive to make due, in part, to the numerous reaction steps necessary to carry out the reaction.
A need, therefore, exists to provide macromolecular compositions made from improved methods with chemical binding properties that can be effective even under physiological conditions and that can be readily and easily made at reduced costs, and easily adapted to existing systems, such as therapeutic system.